Sexy Time for the Librarians
by DazzledbyEdwardCullen
Summary: Its closing time at Forks Library. Librarians Edward and Bella find a way to pass the time. ONE SHOT...LEMOMS LEMOMS LEMOMS


Edward Cullen reverently shelved the last of the books, taking in the musky sweet smell of old and even older books. He happily pushed his empty cart down the rows of books, giving each and every one a silent goodbye.

He loved working at the library. He loved seeing kids faces light up with barely restrained enthusiasm at finding that perfect book. It was how his face had looked when he had discovered the world of books.

He couldn't wait to go home to his small library. So ensconced was he in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and nearly ran over her.

His mind snapped back to reality and saw the prettiest angel he had ever seen.

The prettiest angel he had nearly killed. He could the beginning of a blush creep its way up his neck. How embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry…Miss..?"

She smoothed back her chocolate hair and adjusted her skirt. His gaze immediately wandered to those long sleek legs.

"Ahem," came a feminine voice from above.

He quickly jerked his gaze back to the face of the angel.

"It's Miss Swan. I'm the new librarian."

Of course. Isabella Swan had recently moved down here to Forks. Everyone had been gossiping about her. He had only seen her from afar; their shifts hadn't collided yet.

"I apologize Miss Swan. I must have been thinking about something else."

"No harm done, Mr. Cullen."

She moved away from the cart and walked towards him, slowly, seductively.

_Oh shit_ he thought as he tried to take a step back.

"Edward?"

"Isabella. Miss Swan, I-"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Call me Bella."

Bella. The name fit her better than Isabella. She kept walking towards him. He could smell her now. She smelled like freesias. It made his dick come alive. He had fantasized about her since spying on her through the mystery section. Because that's what she had been to him. A mystery.

She came to stand in front of him, so close that if he bent his head a little their noses would be touching.

"Edward," her breath touched his lips, created a dizzying sensation of lust in his body.

"Bella, I'm not sure…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer, and whispered, "I am. Do you want me?"

How could she not feel his desire for her, close as they were? His mind was all but screaming at him to take her then and there.

"Yes, I want you."

"Good, because I want you too."

She pressed her soft lips against his and their bodies exploded with desire. She wrapped both arms around his neck, molding her supple body against his cock. His tongue gently probed inside her mouth, then tangled fiercely with his own. He settled both hands on her ass, lifting her up, setting her down on his cart.

His lips traveled to her cheek, then to her earlobe. He gently suckled the lobe, hearing Bella moan. His teeth nipped along the skin at her neck, until he reached the buttons that shielded the rest from him.

He palmed one breast, squeezing and molding.

"Oh God. Edward," she rasped, her hand tangling in his bronze hair.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Feel's good doesn't?"

Bella opened her mouth, but when Edward's hand pinched her nipple, she whimpered instead.

He quickly unbuttoned her blouse, nearly coming at the sight of Bella in a simple, black lacy bra and her skirt with her high heels still on. He suckled on the skin of Bella's neck, his hand fully cupping her breast.

"S-someone has too much clothing on."

"I'd be happy to oblige you Miss Swan."

He took off his shirt, and prepared to unzip his pants when Bella's small hands stopped his.

"Allow me."

_Well fuck…_

She slowly unzipped his pants, watching the way his dick tented his boxers. She pushed them down his legs and watched his kick those off with his shoes. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling his cock towards her face.

_Oh shit. Fuck. Me. Damn._

She inched his boxers down, and wrapped a tiny fist around him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. She stroked him, slowly and teasingly. He knew he could come at any moment. But he wanted to come inside of her.

"Sorry, Miss Swan. You need to get rid of this first."

He indicated to her skirt.

He helped her ease out of the skirt and the lacy panties. Oh sweet heavens, she was wet for him.

"Edward, I need you."

She opened her legs for him. He stepped between them. He reached behind her, unclasping her bra, exposing her full breasts. He lowered his head and closed his lips around one taut nipple.

"Oh fuck, Edward," she gasped, grabbing a handful of his hair.

His tongue teased and tasted. He rained kisses along her collarbone, up her neck, then to her lips. One hand traveled down her flat stomach, to the triangle of brown curls. His thumb played with her clit, eliciting moans of pleasure. He brought her to the peak of ecstasy, but denied her release.

"Edward. Inside. Please."

He couldn't help but oblige her.

He slowly entered her, loving the way her muscles clenched around his. His hips slowly began to move. He was glad that the library was closed. The only witnesses were musty books.

He grabbed Bella's hips and began a frenzied rhythm. He watched her small hands ball into tiny fists. He ran one hand over her pert breasts, massaging the silky skin. She twiated her head side to side, her mouth opening and closing with her gasps.

"Fuck Bella," he growled.

She closed her eyes as the fire ignited her body. It consumed her, drowning her in a dizzying sensation of pure bliss and ecstasy. With Edward inside of her, she felt whole. Complete. She tightened her legs around his waist, needing him to be buried deep inside of her.

She slipped another notch when his thumb pressed eagerly against her clit. He worked the tiny bud into a frenzy. She moaned and gasped and screamed, thanking the gods that the library was silent and deserted.

It became too much. The combined pleasure overwhelmed Bella. She screamed, cuming in a violent explosion of pleasure ecstasy and satisfaction.

She watched Edward's face screw up in pleasure as he yelled, "Bella!"

He managed to only free himself before his cum spilled on the floor. He leaned forward help Bella sit up. Their naked bodies, sweaty and sated, came together as Edward leaned to give Bella a kiss of hunger.

She pulled away and said, "So, how about the nonfiction section next?"

Edward grinned and allowed Bella to show him the way..


End file.
